Fan:Splicedramon
The secret, tenth Legendary DigiEgg Dinosaur based Digimon out of Rainboramon's set of Crest Dinosaurs. Rainboramon designed Splicedramon only as a last resort, but never got the chance to utilize it as it refused to activate, meaning it was technically offline upon creation, since it lacked a power source. Even after Rainboramon's imprisonment as NeoDragoramon, out of all the Digimon that was supposed to have been destroyed afterwards, Splicedramon not only survived, but managed to activate itself in the process. It awakens in the Digimon Adventure universe, where it begins it's calm, almost cold rampage. Despite the constant glow of energy from the Miracles Crest, Splicedramon has a desire to gain even more power, since for a Super Ultimate, it is actually fairly weak and frail, and requires to forcefully fuse Digimon into it's being as to complete it's quest for more power. Digimon: Bursting Cries In an Epiloque bonus, Splicedramon serves as the main antagonist of it's own story. Instead of being in the present day Adventure universe, it's awakening is actually before the end of Adventure 01, where it arrives when all of the main Digimon have achieved Champion Level. Myotismon finds it, but is unable to do anything about it due to it's stubborn nature, and Myotismon figures that it could be useful, but doesn't know what Splicedramon is fully capable of. Splicedramon then proceeds to showcase what it can do, and chases after Tai and Greymon. It's tail splits into fusion generation machines, and it forcefully fuses Greymon into itself, making it mode change into a hideous hybrid of both Digimon, before promptly defusing with Greymon after being chased off by Garurumon, but not before fusing with Birdramon temporarily to make an escape. Where it's located now remains a mystery, but it's ability to fuse with other Digimon seem limited to only Digimon that are heavily associated with the other Crests, and no other Digimon are suitable for it to fuse with. For the most part, only the original eight DigiDestined's Digimon are candidates, as well as Rainboramon's selection of the Crest Dinosaurs he created prior to Splicedramon's own, mysterious creation. SpliceGreymon When Splicedramon utilizes it's splice tail weapon, it can absorb a Digimon into itself and take on part of it's form. When fusing with Greymon, it resulted in SpliceGreymon. In terms of traits it gains when it assimilates another Digimon into itself, it gains their attribute, but it's Level as Super Ultimate remains unchanged. However, there is a flaw to this fusion process; Digivolution cannot occur when fused together, as a flaw in it's programming forced it to rely on defusing the target, allowing it to digivolve, then re-assimilating it to further increase in power. The reason? It can only assimilate one Digimon at a time, as it's entire body is composed of elements that made the DigiQuartz force Digimon to Xros only two Digimon at a time. Some wonder why it itself is limited by this, when apparently the real intention behind this trait is to prevent opponents from using the Xros Mechanic at all against it. It's own attributes from the DigiQuartz is specifically designed to allow only itself to Xros with another Digimon, yet at the same time this very feature restricts itself in the process. Nobody knows why Rainboramon would program the DigiQuartz into Splicedramon's design at all, but it was apparently to prevent it from becoming too powerful with it's fusions, since in terms of potential, Splicedramon could end up surpassing all Digimon in terms of power. When it fuses with Greymon, it gains the Crest of Courage to further it's powers. However, at times, it can sometimes show the exact opposite of the trait in question, depending on which trait it absorbs. Also, when it fuses with a Digimon, several of it's own original body parts will adapt into the form of whatever Digimon it fuses with. For instance, when fusing with Garurumon, it moves on all fours, and when fusing with Birdramon, it's front limbs become wings. Another odd feature it has when fused is that the fusion pretty much makes it's older body parts shift and change into whatever appearance it adapts to, such as it's original helmet forming into a trademark Greymon helmet.